


Subpar performance will not be tolerated

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Stone, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinky, M/M, Master/Servant, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Spit Kink, Tenderness, Top Robotnik, Vibrators, implied aftercare, kinky but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Doctor Robotnik and Agent Stone act out a controlling, knotty, dirty talking, humiliating fantasy. Subpar performance will not be tolerated!This will be a two chapter work, with the second chapter focusing on aftercare.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest readers,  
> Lots of boxes to tick with this one. Prepare yourself a drink and have fun!  
> I had some enthusiastic responses for aftercare in the last intense fic I wrote, so there will be a second chapter to follow that'll be sweet and tender.  
> Have fun!
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

“Oh, you’re _so_ submissive, Agent Stone,” Doctor Robotnik hissed merrily, “They did say you really are the best at everything you do, but _I_ think this just comes naturally to you.”

Stone shifted his shoulders slightly, his head bowed. He couldn’t see the Doctor, he could only feel his boot heels digging into the small of his back. He was faced away from him on all fours. 

“I love that about you,” Robotnik said.

The Agent’s stomach squirmed at his words. The Doctor admired the view. He stared down his long crossed legs. His assistant’s muscular back was on full display, crisscrossed in an ornately tied rope harness, vibrant red. His ass was in the air clad in tight back briefs, hands tied, neat rows of red rope from his wrists to his elbows. He was propped up low on his elbows, forearms stretched out before him in supplication, knotwork on full display. 

“Yes, Agent Stone... Submissive, soft-spoken Stone,” Robotnik drawled, aerating the wine in his glass with a deft twirl, “You’re so _good_ , aren’t you?”

The Agent knew a rhetorical question when he heard one. He swallowed his words and waited, feeling his heart hammer against his tied ribcage, feeling the telltale tightness at the front of his underwear. 

“You are, and that’s why you get rewards,” the Doctor said, taking a sip of his wine, “Are you enjoying your evening?”

“Yes, sir,” Stone said, his voice tight, “Very much.”

He felt the Doctor’s ankles uncross, one boot planting firmly against the meat of his ass. He heard a laugh that raised a shiver. 

“ _Very_ good,” Robotnik said clinically, “I think you deserve a drink. Turn around.”

The pressure of the boots on his back disappeared and Stone turned around, eyes averted. He was on his knees, tied hands modestly over his lap.

“Look at me,” Robotnik said firmly.

Stone raised his chin, looking up at his Master. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was dry, eyes soft and wanting. Robotnik grinned and shook his head at the sight. 

“Just pitiful. I can see how bad you _want_ , how bad you _need_ , how _hungry_ you are for me,” Robotnik said, stroking a hand gently through his hair. 

Stone closed his eyes and pushed against his palm, reveling in his bare-handed touch. Robotnik was, of course, fully dressed and seated in his Eames chair in the lounge, positively towering over his assistant with a dangerous Cheshire grin. He lowered his wine glass toward Stone, fingers tightening in his hair and tilting his head back. 

“Open wide,” he said, narrowing his eyes. 

He tipped the wine glass a few inches above Stone’s parted lips, getting some in his mouth while the rest trickled down his chin, streaking his neck and chest, pattering onto the floor. The wine scorched its way down Stone’s throat. Robotnik tugged his head back hard and leaned in, licking from his chin up to the side of his mouth. The Agent arched his back at the sensation.

“You made a mess,” the Doctor said, glaring at Stone and roughly releasing his short hair. 

Stone looked down at the little spatters of dark red wine around his knees and braced himself.

“Clean it up. Use your tongue,” Robotnik commanded harshly, “That’s damn good wine. _Don’t_ waste it.”

Stone nodded and shifted to all fours again, bound wrists held in close to his body as he leaned forward, tongue making contact with the cold floor, licking up the wine obediently. 

“Good thing you swept and mopped, hmm?” the Doctor asked, watching him intently. 

He idly pressed his foot between Stone’s shoulder blades, watching them flex. By the time he was done, Stone’s tongue tingled numbly from the cold floor, a few pieces of grit from the Doctor’s shoes at the back of his mouth. He sat back on his knees, head bowed while Robotnik inspected where the mess had been.

“Sufficient,” Robotnik said, putting his foot next in the center of Stone’s chest, grinding the ropes lightly into his skin, “Good job, pet. You’ve successfully avoided a harsher punishment.”

Stone moaned on his harsh exhale, wondering what he was in for.

“Thank you, sir,” he said meekly, his head swimming with pleasure. 

“Come closer,” his Master said, patting his thighs.

Stone inched forward and stopped short, not wanting to invade a space he wasn’t intended to.

“Closerrr,” Robotnik singsonged darkly. 

Stone scooted forward on his knees until his shoulders were wedged between Robotnik’s thighs. The Doctor smiled down at him and then reached to grasp his own erection, unapologetically outlined against his slacks.

“You’re gonna take this cock tonight, and I expect you to take it well. Do you understand, Agent?” he growled, staring down from his full height.

Stone nodded wordlessly, eyes wide with anticipation. 

“I want to _hear_ you, Agent!” he barked.

“Yes, sir!” Stone yelped, “I want your cock!”

“Good,” Robotnik hissed, “Are you gonna take it like a good little slut?”

“Yes, Master,” Stone begged, feeling his cock throb at the defamatory words.

“Say it!” Robotnik said, holding him roughly by the jaw. 

“Sir, I am going to take your cock like a good little slut,” Stone said, suppressing an erotic chill. 

“Stand the fuck up. Get your ass to the bedroom,” Robotnik ordered, “You get a five second head start. If you’re not naked by the time I get there, you’re in trouble.”

Stone nodded but was awed into stillness at the sight of the Doctor in full master mode, his sharp features, his eyes practically glowing, his white teeth bared and clenched. 

“What are you waiting for, Agent?!” he boomed, “One! Two!”

Stone scrambled to his feet and rushed off into the bedroom, hearing the counting from behind him. When Robotnik hit “four,” Stone heard the clack of his boots advancing. He struggled out of his underwear, his trussed forearms posing a few logistical difficulties. He arranged himself on the bed on all fours, ass in the air. When he heard Robotnik sweep into the room, he wished desperately that he could see him again, his persona electric, eyes burning with lust and hunger. 

“Oh, would you look at that,” he teased, “He’s on all fours and all ready for me. What a _good boy_.”

Stone whimpered quietly at the last two words, so desperately aroused that he could barely stand it. Robotnik’s back came into view, walking nonchalantly to the nightstand where a number of implements were laid out. Lubricant, a gag, a silver bullet vibrator with a cord and remote, a stainless steel butt plug, black nitrile gloves, a little studded leather paddle, and of course, blunt-tipped bandage scissors, should Stone need to be cut out of his bonds suddenly for any reason. 

He hummed to himself, choosing carefully, taking his sweet time and making Stone wait. He slowly pulled on the snug disposable black gloves, snapping each one loudly to his wrists. The sound raised the hair on the back of the Agent’s neck. The Doctor took up the vibrator and lubricant in one hand, the paddle in the other. He walked around the bed slowly, appraising his prize. 

“Usually, I would make you prepare yourself, but you’ve been very good tonight,” Robotnik said, stopping behind him, “And I’m feeling _very_ impatient.”

He slicked up the vibrator and pressed it against Stone’s entrance, pushing it inside. He turned it up to more than half power immediately. The Agent cried out, arching his back down toward the bed at the intensity of the sensation, the insistent purring of the toy inside him. Robotnik paid this no mind and walked around to the side of the bed, idly thwacking the paddle against his gloved palm. 

Stone swallowed hard, not daring to turn his head, just getting fevered glimpses out of his periphery. 

“Look at that,” Robotnik said, leaning down at the waist, “You’re just _achingly_ hard, aren’t you?”

Stone nodded and swallowed the pitiful sound that threatened to escape his throat. He winced as he felt the cool pebbled leather ghost slowly against the underside of his cock. He swallowed hard, a sweat forming on his temples, coils of dread winding in his guts. He felt the cool metal studs next, and then an exceedingly soft tap against his balls. He utterly froze up. 

“All riled up from being degraded. Licking the floor at my feet. Being my personal foot rest. Oh, Stone, you’re _bad_ ,” he purred, "You're fucking _filthy_." 

Robotnik chuckled, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of Stone’s terrified face. He tapped again. Stone’s entire body tightened in anticipation and fear, his ass clenching around the buzzing vibrator. He made a choked sound as he felt another teasing tap. After what felt like an eternity, Robotnik slowly withdrew his hand. 

“There, there,” he said, placing the paddle back down on the nightstand dismissively, “Even I’m not that cruel.”

Stone breathed a sigh of relief.

“I just wanted to see you _sweat_ ,” the Doctor added nastily, before circling back around to the foot of the bed. 

With a gloved hand, he spread more lubricant around Stone’s hole, pushing slightly on the flared base of the slim vibrator. Stone’s body rocked back without his brain’s permission.

“Mmm, eager,” he heard Robotnik rumble. 

The Doctor dialed the toy up to its full intensity and sat on the edge of the bed, idly fucking Stone with it. The Agent’s body was electric with desire, little gasps escaping his mouth. He rutted against the air, dying for some pressure, for some friction on his dick. He bit at his lower lip, trying to keep quiet. 

“Stone, you’re awfully quiet,” Robotnik said, cool and collected, as though reading his mind, “I need to hear you.”

“Oooh,” he moaned in response, relieved to voice his physical feelings. 

He gasped as he felt the Doctor pull the toy out and replace it with two slick gloved fingers. After some clinical and exploratory curling and scissoring, Stone felt a third finger being pushed in. The stretch was divine. 

“Imagine that,” Robotnik said, his voice dripping a sort of seething heat, “My little slut is ready for three fingers. You know what comes next, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Stone cried, pushing back against him. 

He jumped when he felt a firm, open-palmed smack against his ass cheek. His sensitive skin tingled in its wake. 

“Yes, _what?_ ” Robotnik demanded, fucking him harder with his fingers. 

“Yes, Sir! Yes, Master! Yes, Daddy!” Stone rang out in quick succession, overcome and unable to choose just one. 

“Mmm, so many epithets. You want a little bit of each tonight, don’t you, pet?” he asked seductively, “Sir to discipline you, Master to take what he wants, and Daddy to give you want you need?”

Stone moaned helplessly, nearly dizzy from the pleasure he was experiencing. Robotnik pulled his fingers out and swatted his ass again, more gently this time. 

“Lie down on your back. Spread your legs for me,” he said, almost dismissively. 

Stone laid down on his back, head propped up on the pillows, arms above his head to bare his body for his Master. He waited, short of breath, and watched Robotnik snap off the black gloves and toss them onto the floor. He undressed methodically, draping his clothes carefully over a nearby chair. He stood again at the foot of the bed when he was undressed, looking Stone over carefully. 

He looked positively delicious, muscular arms raised above his head, forearms intricately looped with little bight knots. Stone’s eyelids were heavy, his lips parted with want, a flush across his handsome young face. His broad chest was crisscrossed with that scarlet rope, framing his build. He grinned at his handiwork with the ropes, they way they bit into his flesh just enough, perfectly, pleasingly symmetrical. Robotnik’s eyes swept down his toned stomach, his defined hips, to his thick, neglected cock, erect an dripping. His eyes continued their downward path over his wet hole, his spread thighs, his shaking calves. Robotnik couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, grinning toothily. 

Likewise, Stone took in the sight of his Master. He was tall and long and lean, his skin absolutely porcelain white. His movements were graceful, his expression a mask of confidence and hunger. His face was all sharp lines, defined cheekbones, strong jaw. In fact, his entire body was severe, all sharp angles and flat planes. His demeanor was fiercely dominant. It wouldn't have ever occurred in his partner's mind to disobey him in his current headspace. Stone’s eyes flicked downward, past his slim waist to his impressive cock. He breathed out a little moan at the sight. 

Robotnik got into bed, rubbing his hands together as he settled between Stone’s thighs. 

“You look positively fetching in your harness,” he said, tracing one of the soft ropes with his fingers before grabbing it and pulling upward, tightening the rest slightly, "You sat so well while I tied you. So still. So obedient. It really was _my pleasure_." 

“Thank you, Sir,” Stone said, breathing heavy.

Robotnik’s long fingers circled around his own cock and rubbed it against Stone’s hole teasingly. The Agent braced himself, ready for the mind-numbing pleasure that was sure to follow. 

“Are you ready for my cock?” Robotnik growled, pressing, nearly breaching the Agent’s entrance, but not quite slipping inside. 

“Yes, Master,” Stone moaned, trying to control his hips from pushing back against him.

Robotnik pressed in firmly, all the way to the hilt in one fluid motion, knowing that Stone could take it. 

“ _Aah!_ ” Stone cried, tossing his head back. 

He suddenly felt so full, a striking contradiction of satisfied and desperately wanting. His arms had already begun to shake from holding them above his head. 

“Oooh,” Robotnik breathed, holding perfectly still, fully enveloped in the fantastic heat of his partner, savoring the feeling. 

He leaned in closer to Stone’s ear, breathing on his hot, sensitive skin. 

“You’re my perfect little cocksleeve, aren’t you, Stone?” he asked with a sort of glee that bordered on malice. 

He knew just the kind of talk that his partner liked, he knew exactly what he was doing to him. 

“Yes, Sir,” Stone stammered out, trying to regulate his breathing. 

“Now, listen closely,” Robotnik said, “I expect you to take my cock expertly. Subpar performance will not be tolerated. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Stone whispered, arching his back against the stretch. 

“And I want to hear about it, Agent,” the Doctor breathed directly into his ear, “Use that pretty voice. Tell me how good I make you feel, and remember this: each thrust is a gift, a privilege. I expect sufficient begging and sufficient gratitude. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Stone breathed, “Thank you, Sir.”

Robotnik smiled in a way that Stone immediately recognized. It was the look of everything going just right. The Doctor pushed himself up and quickly kissed the Agent on his forehead. 

“Good boy,” he crooned, petting his hair briefly before bracing himself on his hands. 

Stone melted at the praise but didn’t have time to savor it. Robotnik sat back on his knees and lifted his hips with those bony fingers. His thrusts were immediately driving, no time for petty niceties tonight. Stone was hot and tight and pulsing, much to his utter delight. 

“God, it’s like you just open right up for me,” Robotnik said, his jaw slightly clenched against the pleasure he was feeling, “Is that because you know you’re mine?”

“Yes, Master,” Stone grunted. 

The drag of the Doctor’s cock inside him was sublime. The power behind those thrusts was making his forearms knock against the wall behind his head. It was so early on and he was being ridden so well already, so thoroughly fucked. Stone wasn't sure how this could get any better. 

“That’s right,” Robotnik said, as though he were talking to a small pet, “You’re mine. My perfect, attentive, submissive little slut. My little cocksucker. My cumholster. I’m gonna rearrange your guts and give ‘em a new coat of paint tonight.”

The Agent moaned loudly, tossing his head. Between the fucking he was getting and the Doctor’s searing tongue, he wouldn’t last long. His cock was just perfect, just the right length, just the right girth, and damned if he didn’t know how to use it. His surprisingly strong hands squeezed Stone’s hips, keeping him from squirming. 

“A whore’s what you are,” Robotnik growled, a severe grin splitting his face, “I always knew it, too. From day one, you were so desperate for my approval. I could practically _smell_ it on you. Desperate for my approval, desperate for my attention, desperate for my dick. I knew I could make you beg for it, too. Well, it's all yours now. Are you gonna beg for me tonight?”

“Nnnyes, Sir,” Stone managed between labored breaths. 

“That’s right. You’re a cockwhore. But not just for anyone, oh no,” the Doctor said, slowing his thrusts, rocking Stone against the headboard purposefully, “Who satisfies you? Who fucks you just right? Who fills you up and wrings you out after?”

“You do! You, Master!” Stone cried, words flowing out of him unbidden, “Only you, fuck, only you. Only you and your cock.”

“Mmm,” Robotnik hummed, “ _Very_ good. You’re so _good_.”

He let go of Stone’s hips, instead bracing his hands on either of his partner’s shoulders. 

“Legs around my waist,” he instructed sharply, " _Now_." 

Stone listened, obeying immediately. He wrapped his legs around his partner and arched his back at the depth of his cock. 

“Fuck, Sir – your cock feels so good inside me,” he moaned, “ _Please_ don’t stop!”

“That’s right, beg for it!” Robotnik encouraged, “Beg for my cock!”

The absolute pounding Stone was getting took his mind off of how badly he wanted to touch himself. He hadn’t been instructed to, so he didn’t dare. 

“Please give me your cock!” Stone cried, tossing his head back, "Fuck my ass! You're the only thing I want. _Nothing_ else satisfies me. _Ooh, fuck!_ " 

Robotnik was positively buffeting him now, thrusting hard and fast, the grip on his cock just too good to give up. He was physically very close to Stone, hovering over him, his breaths ghosting over his face. The Agent’s arms were burning with the familiar lactic acid heat of a good workout. He kept them above his head, biceps quivering. His whole body felt tight, on the brink. His moans sounded desperate and pathetic to even his own ears. 

“Ooh, the way you beg with that whore mouth,” Robotnik purred, “it makes me want to fuck you even harder. Can you handle that, whore?”

“Yes, please, Sir!” Stone shouted, arms sinking down the headboard, elbows bending of their own volition. 

“Okay, but only because you’ve been so – _aah_ – good,” the Doctor gritted, beginning to lose himself. 

He pulled Stone’s legs up over his shoulders, lifting his ass off the bed, lunging closer to him. He began thrusting rigorously, face mere inches from his. 

“Fucking take it!” he hissed, teeth bared. 

Thoughtlessly, Stone pulled his head back, baring his neck submissively. Robotnik growled approvingly at the gesture. He fought the urge to bite him, to leave a mark. That hadn’t been discussed. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Stone called, his voice high, “Fuck me! Please, please give me your cock! God, it's so deep!”

The sound of their bodies colliding, rough and sweatslick, made Stone’s voice catch a few times in a row. His chest and back were hot from the rubbing of his rope harness, The friction was divine, not painful, thanks to the special rope Robotnik used and his careful knotwork. 

Robotnik eyed him attentively. Stone looked like he could barely keep his eyes open, he was so far-gone. His lips were alluringly parted, making ravished little noises. The Doctor swallowed hard to ensure a steady voice and got ready to positively melt him. His hips were doing overtime at this point. It went quicker when they went at it so hard. 

“My beautiful little cockslut,” he said, harshly affectionate, “Are you gonna take my cum tonight?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stone breathed, eyes rolling, “Yes, Master.”

“Good,” Robotnik said, “I’m glad you want it, cause you’re getting it either way. You’re gonna take my fucking seed, huh?”

“Yes!” Stone moaned, staring up at his intense face, his narrowed eyes, his severe jaw, "Fuck, Daddy, yes."

“Fucking cumwhore,” he spat, “I’m gonna give you every last fucking drop. You’re gonna be fucking dripping when I’m through with you.”

“Please,” Stone whimpered. 

The Doctor couldn’t even reprimand him for not following up that plea with one of his titles. 

“You’re so fucking tight, goddamn!” Robotnik exclaimed, hair falling into his eyes. 

He felt Stone’s legs tighten around his waist. 

“I’ll bet you’re pretty close, hmm? You’re getting fucked just how you like – hard and deep in that tight fucking hole of yours,” he said, “Taking my cock like you were made for this.”

“I’m so close,” Stone said pitifully. 

“Your poor cock hasn’t had a lick of attention all night,” Robotnik said with false sympathy.

Stone was near to sobbing underneath him at the thought of being touched. He was coming apart at the seams. 

“Ask me,” Robotnik said, surprising him by jerking his arms up slightly higher against the wall, " _Beg_ me."

“Please!” Stone cried suddenly, “Please touch me, Sir, please! It hurts!”

“Can’t have you hurting,” Robotnik said, reaching down between them and giving Stone’s hot cock a few exploratory pumps, “I’ll give you what you need.”

The Agent’s eyes rolled fully back and he arched off the bed like a man possessed. He let loose a high-pitched keen, feeling like he was about to cum on the spot. Robotnik nearly lost it at the sight. He stroked him firmly, but not as quickly as he was thrusting. He knew it was best not to overwhelm his partner and he knowledgeably toed the line. 

“You gonna cum for me, you fucking bitch?” he snarled. 

“Spit in my face!” Stone cried, “ _Please!_ ”

Despite being the boss, Robotnik loved to serve. He grinned a nasty grin before sniffing and rearing his head back. He spat right in Stone’s face, across his cheek, nearly into his mouth. The sight made his guts clench. Suddenly, he was much closer to his climax than he had been a moment ago. 

“Fuck! Thank you!” Stone shuddered out. 

“Disgusting,” Robotnik said, his tone and grin betraying his words. 

“Please do it again!” Stone begged, arching his back, thrusting into the Doctor’s hot, slick palm. 

Robotnik reared back and spat again, across his mouth and chin. He stared down at Stone's handsome, overwrought face streaked in his spit and grunted, feeling a tightness all over. 

“I’m close,” Robotnik rasped, “Get ready to take my fucking cum.”

“Oh god, please!” Stone begged. 

The Agent let loose with a broken cry, hips thrusting arhythmically, legs shaking as he came hard. The Doctor felt the jets of hot fluid, felt it coat his hand and spatter onto his chest. He was so close to edge. He unconsciously braced his himself with his slippery hand against Stone’s stomach, pressing perhaps a bit too hard. He felt Stone’s arms go limp, draping around his neck, ropes rubbing against his nape. 

Robotnik came with a roar, hips pounding through it. Stone was nearly gone to the world, but not so far that he didn’t gasp at the hot pulses of fluid he felt inside him. As he finished, his hips stuttered to a stop. The two of them held very still for a long moment, both panting and sweaty and barely conscious of the world around them. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Stone breathed quietly, voice high and thin, “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

Robotnik just heaved shuddering breaths, trying to get his vision to come fully back into focus, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He realized his palm was still pressed hard into Stone’s stomach, probably making it hard for him to breathe. He pushed himself up using his hand on the bed, sitting back on his calves. He was dizzy from the force of his climax. 

His palm was slicked in Stone’s warm cum. He looked down at his partner, who looked like a deer in the headlights after such a thorough fucking. He held his palm out to Stone, who opened his mouth obediently and licked his fingers. At the sight, Robotnik felt a tremor pass through his body, an aftershock from his orgasm. While Stone was looking at him with glassy eyes, he raised that hand to his own mouth next, licking the palm, tasting his partner’s spend. 

“Oh, fuck,” Stone said in a broken voice, brows knitting at the sight. 

Robotnik wiped his palm on the sheets and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the stainless plug. He encouraged Stone’s legs to stay on his shoulders, hips lifted as he pulled his oversensitive cock out. He pushed the plug inside immediately, easily, flared base flush against Stone’s ass, causing him to gasp. 

“Keep all my cum inside you,” he said, breathing heavily, “I know how much you want it. Know that you’re mine.”

The Agent moaned at the image and feeling, glad not to be left empty after such an intense scene. The Doctor arranged Stone’s legs on the bed gently and scooted over, kneeling next to him. He immediately got to work untying his forearms quickly, being careful not to chafe his skin. He tossed the rope off the side of the bed and looked at his skin. He had red stripes and slight indents down his arms mimicking the ropes like shadows. The marks were from the pressure, not from chafing, and would fade in the night. 

Robotnik took Stone’s arms in his hands and rubbed them gently, making sure his hands were warm and his circulation was adequate. His palms soothed Stone’s sore muscles. The Agent sighed deliciously, staring up at the ceiling, completely blissed out, breathing heavily. Robotnik held both of his hands for a moment, squeezing his palms reassuringly. 

“You okay?” he asked, staring at his partner’s dazed expression. 

“Yeah,” Stone said, eyes tracking slowly over to Robotnik, “Fuck, that was incredible. I’m shaking.”

Robotnik let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He smiled down at Stone. He wanted to untie his harness, but could tell the Agent needed to be horizontal for a bit longer. He laid down next to him, propped up on his side. He rested his palm in the middle of his chest, feeling his heart thrumming. Stone reached up and covered the Doctor’s hand with his own. He was smiling, but still staring up at the ceiling. 

“Holy shit,” he said quietly. 

Robotnik leaned in and kissed him on his damp temple. 

“I aim to please,” he murmured with a little laugh. 

The Doctor trailed his hand lower, low onto Stone’s belly, teasing one finger across the neat line of his pubic hair. 

“I’m just… gonna lie here for a while” Stone said, sounding pleasantly dazed. 

“We’ll need to get that harness off and that plug out eventually,” Robotnik replied. 

“Yes, Sir,” Stone said, looking over at his partner with a wry grin, “But I need a break first. I know my legs can’t hold me.”

“You have until the count of five,” Robotnik teased, eliciting a tired laugh from Stone. 

“One…” the Doctor warned, a lilt of laughter in his voice, “Two…”

Stone rolled on his side and stopped the countdown with a fervent kiss. Robotnik’s eyebrows shot up as he was pushed onto his back. He stretched one arm up behind his head and surrendered. 

“Three,” Stone said, pecking him on the mouth again, “Four…”

The Doctor leaned up for another kiss, this one lingering, slow, his tongue slipping out. The Agent moaned softly into the deep kiss. 

“Five,” Robotnik said as they pulled away slowly, Stone propping himself up on his chest. 

The Doctor let his head fall back against the pillows. Stone smiled warmly down at him, eyes sparkling. 

“Okay. You can have a break before we clean you up,” Robotnik said, pausing to grin at his partner, “But only because you’ve been so good.”


	2. Further discipline may be required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one was intense. How about a little fluff and aftercare in chapter two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,   
> Bot and Stone got up to some serious mischief in chapter one, so now it's time to wind down for bed and be sweet. Grab your blanket and make yourself a warm drink, because things are about to get soft!  
> While there isn't any explicit sexual content in this chapter, I would still say it's NSFW for mentions of basically everything else that's tagged.
> 
> Sordidly yours,   
> Amorous Flammetta

“You can have a break before we clean you up,” Robotnik said, pausing before he added in a sultry tone, “But only because you’ve been so good.”

Stone smiled and settled in. Time passed without words, soft music floating in from an unseen speaker. Robotnik was very still on his back, letting his mind and body reach equilibrium again. Stone was on his side, hands stacked on his partner’s chest, chin resting on his hands.   
The Agent’s eyes were unfocused, his mind slowly coming out of its post-orgasm fog. He had to be touching the Doctor – he wasn’t ready to be away from him yet. The older man was acutely aware of this and had one arm around Stone's shoulders, fingers brushing his damp skin. As always, in the Agent's opinion, Robotnik had moved the scene along perfectly, with his signature theatrical flare. The events of the evening would give the Stone something to daydream about for weeks. His eyelids were starting to droop, conscious of his own heartbeat. 

“Hey, you’re looking tired,” Robotnik said gently, ruffling his fingers through Stone’s short hair. 

Stone opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized that he was so near to dozing. He blinked a few times before speaking. 

“Yeah,” he said dreamily, “I’m wiped.”

“Sit up, come on,” Robotnik said softly, beginning to push himself up, taking Stone with him, words gentle and encouraging, “Turn around now so I can untie you.”

Stone sat up with effort, turning his back to the Doctor. He felt his fingers already at work on the knots at the back of his harness, his skin coming alive with every little touch. Robotnik admired his handiwork for the last time of the night, glad to be unwinding the rope to expose Stone's skin underneath. He admired the muscles in his shoulders as he worked. As much as he loved tying his partner up, there was always something so unimaginably intimate about untying him at the end of the night. 

“Raise your arms,” The Doctor said softly, pressing a kiss between those strong shoulders. 

Stone lifted his arms as much as he comfortably could. He was still slightly sore from holding them above his head. The burn was like that of a good workout. He sighed, savoring the heat in his biceps. He looked down, watching as Robotnik’s nimble hands weaved in and out of view, passing the ropes in front of his body to undo the bights. As they loosened, Stone took a deep breath, testing the tension of the disappearing bindings. He loved the resistance of it. 

“Nearly there,” the Doctor soothed, bestowing another kiss on the back of his neck.

“Okay, Doc,” Stone said quietly, "Feels good." 

The tender tone of his voice made Robotnik blush slightly, he smiled unseen. Stone truly adored him, trusted him. Likewise, the Agent felt like he was drowning in the Doctor's affections at the moment, always softest in the afterglow. 

When he was down to the last two loops encircling Stone’s chest, he slowly loosened them, letting the rope slide down around his partner’s waist and into his lap. He quickly replaced the ropes with his arms, pulling the Agent back against him. Robotnik hunched his shoulders protectively, his face resting in the space between Stone’s neck and shoulder. He felt his partner’s body beginning to relax against him. 

“You’re free,” Robotnik said quietly.

“Uh-huh,” Stone agreed sleepily, soothed by the feeling of those wiry arms around him. 

The Doctor pressed his lips to his partner’s skin in another dry kiss. He traced his fingers across the little indents left in Stone’s skin, reddish memories of the binds that had held him. His fingers felt cool and soothing, and Stone breathed a little sigh at the sensation, his eyelids fluttering. The Doctor knew he had to ease Stone out of intense scenes, replacing his cock with the plug, wrapping his arms around him where the ropes had once been to hold him tight. He never wanted to leave his partner feeling empty or alone, abandoning him to reality too soon. He ghosted kisses across his skin and held him, present in the moment. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly. 

“A little fragile,” Stone admitted, “But great.”

“Hmm,” the Doctor hummed, “Can I get you anything?”

“Maybe a drink?” Stone said softly before quickly adding, “But not yet.”

Robotnik kept his arms around him, careful not to grasp too tightly. Stone’s hands found his forearms, holding to him, cementing himself in the then and there. His breath shuddered. Robotnik lifted his head and pressed his cheek to Stone’s.

“You did great tonight,” the Doctor encouraged, “Are you happy?”

“Mmhmm,” Stone said softly. 

Robotnik’s eyes snapped open when he felt a single tear leak down Stone’s cheek and onto his own. He pulled away quickly to look at him, careful not to be too jarring with his movements. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his heart rate picking up as he tried to maintain his outward calm, “Talk to me.”  
Stone sniffed, smiling weakly, wiping one eye. He didn’t appear to be upset. Robotnik relaxed a little at the sight, but was still on high alert. 

“You’re just very good to me,” he said, his voice shaky, “And I’m feeling a little sensitive about it.”

Robotnik nodded and held him a little more tightly and turned his face away, not wanting to subject his partner to his concerned stare any longer. He was aware of how intense his glances could be – he couldn’t always control that. He rested his chin on Stone’s shoulder.

“Come here,” he soothed, squeezing him briefly, “You deserve everything. Anything I could give you and more than that.”

The Agent wasn’t sure how to respond. He drew in a deep shaky breath and leaned his body back against the Doctor’s. 

“Tonight was perfect,” Stone assured him, knowing that Robotnik sometimes worried about intense scenes like this one, “Thank you.”

“I’m glad,” he replied, pressing the side of his face against Stone’s neck, “I want you to be happy.”

“I am,” Stone said, leaning against him, “You always give me what I need.”

He felt one of Robotnik’s arms slip lower around his waist. His other hand pressed open-palmed against Stone’s chest, right over his heart. The Agent drew in a breath and relaxed his shoulders. 

“I always will, you know,” Robotnik said, matter-of-factly. 

“I know,” Stone said, a smile finally audible in his voice. 

He always felt a little guilty when he got emotional after sex, but he couldn’t help it. Intense sex had always been cathartic for him. Robotnik was always very supportive, but that didn’t stop Stone from feeling a little uncomfortable with it from time to time. He never wanted the Doctor to think he had done something wrong. They both knew it was best just to let the emotions run their course. The Doctor repositioned himself, not letting go of him. The Agent easily moved with him. 

When they settled, Robotnik had his back against the headboard, his arms around his partner, who was between his legs, resting his back against him. 

“I’m okay,” Stone assured, “Just a little emotional.”

“It’s okay,” Robotnik replied, “You don’t have to explain yourself. Tonight was intense. A lot happened.”

“Yeah,” Stone agreed softly.

He felt Robotnik’s breath against his ear and curled against him instinctively. The Doctor remembered that he had promised him everything earlier in the night – to discipline him, to take what he wanted, and to give him what he needed. It was time for the latter. 

“I’ve got you,” he assured, “I’ve always got you.” 

Stone smiled as he felt his partner’s lips against his temple, his warm skin against his back. He was truly happy. He closed his eyes and put his hand over the one that rested on his chest, intertwining their fingers. Robotnik intertwined their legs. He smiled, feeling Stone easing back into reality bit by bit, little by little. 

Stone closed his eyes and let his mind wander, replaying the night in his head. He’d felt so deliciously powerless at Robotnik’s feet earlier. He’d felt consumed by pleasure when he fucked him, knowing that this was all for him, carefully engineered, thought behind every action. Now he felt cared for, loved in a wonderful, wordless sort of way. He shifted in Robotnik’s arms, trying to maximize skin contact, maximize that human warmth.

“Thanks, Doc,” he said quietly.

Wordlessly, the Doctor kissed the top of his head and held him tighter. He hummed in acknowledgement. He, too, was thinking of the evening that had been. After several minutes of reflection, he spoke, mainly to make sure that his partner hadn’t nodded off again. 

“You’ve never asked me to spit on your before,” Robotnik said, his tone light, inquisitive, “What was that about?”

They always discussed scenarios like tonight’s beforehand. Robotnik would add little things here and there, Stone often leaving bits of the fantasy open-ended to see what his partner would come up with. But the Doctor would have never added something like that without discussing it first. He was surprised that it had seemingly come out of nowhere. 

“Uh, yeah,” Stone began haltingly, feeling his cheeks color at the mention, “Just something I’ve always wanted to try.”

“Always, huh? You could’ve asked me sooner,” Robotnik asked, clearly amused, “Did it live up to your expectations?”

“Yes!” Stone said, doubling over, trying not to laugh, “You’re embarrassing me! It’s a weird thing, I know!”

Robotnik felt him pulling away slightly and pulled the younger man’s body back against his, laughing along with him.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s okay to like weird things, Stone,” he said mischievously, “After all, you like _me._ Spit play is really nothing compared to that.”

“Stop, Doc!” the Agent said, already laughing and struggling halfheartedly against his long arms, “That’s different!”

In his abortive struggle, Stone left his neck wide open. The Doctor swooped in and assaulted his neck with a barrage of short, rapid fire kisses. Both dissolved into laughter, the Agent quickly losing his breath. Once Robotnik slowed down with the kisses, he spoke against the skin of his partner’s shoulder. 

“It wasn’t that weird. I liked it,” he confessed, “Very sexy, based on the evidence I saw.”

“I liked it, too,” Stone said, turning his head to lock eyes with him. 

His expression was sultry, eyes half-lidded, catching his partner off guard. Robotnik couldn’t help but break out in a genuine grin in response. 

“It _was_ very sexy,” Stone whispered, kissing his lips briefly, “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Robotnik replied, kissing back and loosening his grip on Stone’s body, “Are you ready to get cleaned up now? It’s getting late.”

Stone nodded, feeling the arms around his waist loosen. He sat up slowly, scooting to the edge of the bed. The Agent walked to the bathroom, Robotnik following close behind. Before Stone crossed the threshold, he felt a touch on his arm. 

“Still want that drink?” the Doctor asked him.

“Is there any wine left?” Stone replied.

Robotnik nodded.

“Your wish is my command,” he said wryly as he disappeared down the hall. 

In the kitchen, the Doctor poured the wine. He took a taste from the glass and then topped it up. He shifted from foot to foot, anxious to be near Stone, but wanting to give him a little privacy. He heard water running in the bathroom. 

As he leaned his back against the kitchen counter, he reflected. Humiliation. Check. Bondage. Check. Toys. Check. Name-calling. Check. Improvised spit play. That was new. Check. Stone had asked him beforehand to be particularly nasty, so he had done his best. He was particularly good at being nasty, as anyone who had met him could attest to. Of course, as always, they had a safe word in place. It was important to Robotnik that the situation be safe and enjoyable for both of them. 

He felt his heart quiver when he thought of Stone’s eyes, his wrecked expression, the broken way he begged for what he wanted. He squared his shoulders and shook his head out of the memory.

He walked slowly to the bathroom, listening carefully for any sound that Stone might be making. He knocked on the doorframe politely. Stone turned to him, wiping his face and neck with a towel. 

“I brought wine,” Robotnik said, “Can I come in?”

“Sure, Doc,” Stone said, smiling. 

The Doctor noticed the shiny silver plug on the side of the sink. He would properly sterilize it tomorrow. Having it there would be a good reminder first thing in the morning. He handed Stone his wineglass and sat on the closed toilet seat. Stone lifted the wineglass to his face and inhaled, eyes closed. Robotnik gently took his other hand and looked up at him as he tasted. 

“It’s damn good wine,” Robotnik said. 

“Very good,” Stone replied, “It was a better temperature off the floor, though. Nice and cool.”

The Doctor barked a laugh at his unexpected response. He noticed that Stone had been covertly eyeing him for his reaction. 

“You liked that, huh?” Stone asked.

“I did,” Robotnik nodded, speaking of both the joke and the act they had committed earlier, “You always do keep me on my toes.”

He wrapped his arms around the Agent’s waist, resting his cheek against his stomach. Stone reveled in the feeling of Robotnik's stubble against his sensitive skin. 

“And you always keep me on my knees,” Stone replied slyly, running his fingers through his partner’s hair. 

“You’re a regular comedian tonight, huh?” Robotnik continued, his tone dipping low, “I thought we’d taken care of that smart mouth earlier.”

He grinned as he felt his partner quiver at his words. Stone felt a rush of affection for the man seated before him. He could switch in and out of play so easily, different roles coming so easily to him. He always knew just what Stone needed. Robotnik looked up at him, eyes stern for the moment. 

“If we need to have another lesson tomorrow night, my schedule is open,” he said, expression fading to a grin, “But for now, I’m exhausted. You've really taken it out of me.”

Stone leaned down and Robotnik leaned back, letting go of him. The Agent pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. The Doctor huffed a sigh at the contact, gripping his partner by his defined hips. 

“I’ll be sure to do something tomorrow to earn it,” Stone said against his lips. 

Robotnik growled before pulling back. 

“Stone, you’re absolutely out of control,” he said, his face surprised. 

Stone grinned down at him, pulling out of his loose grasp and walking past, leaning on the doorframe. 

“That’s a problem for tomorrow night, isn’t it?” he asked, canting his hip to the side, “C’mon. Let’s go to bed.”

Robotnik blinked a few times, watching his partner go, leering at his fine ass as he disappeared down the hall. He smiled, shaking his head as he pushed himself up and followed behind, the weariness of their earlier exertions beginning to take hold of his body. 

In the bedroom, Stone was on his back, the sheets pulled up to his waist as he finished off his wine. Robotnik eyed him as he slowly approached, pulling back the sheets and sliding into bed. He looked Stone over carefully, running a hand down his forearm where the rope marks had all but disappeared. He looked at Stone’s chest next, running his fingers along the phantom ropes. 

Robotnik wrapped an arm around Stone’s waist and leaned in to kiss his neck. He sighed against the clean smell of his skin. 

“You don’t _need_ disciplining, you know,” he said quietly, “You’re perfect.”

“Doc, no. I’m not,” Stone groaned quietly, already knowing where this was going. 

“Oh, but Stone,” he said, raising a finger to make a point, “You are.”

“No, do not-” Stone began, before being cut off.

“You absolutely are,” Robotnik interjected, always good for an argument, serious or not. 

He rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on one elbow, looking up at his partner. He had a playful gleam in his eyes. 

“I’ve run trials. You’re perfect. You do not require discipline,” he said matter-of-factly as he broke out into a toothy grin, "Are you going to argue with my data, Agent?"

“Doooooc,” Stone groaned, flopping back against the pillows. 

Robotnik took the opportunity to climb on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“Look at me,” he teased.

Stone looked up at him, a small smile playing on his lips. He batted his lashes, not above playing dirty at this point. Robotnik felt his heart clench at the sight. 

“Stone, you’re perfect,” he said tenderly, leaning down to peck him on the lips, “And while you don’t require discipline, I'm more than happy to provide it, if that's what you want.”

The Agent reached up and put his arms around his partner’s neck, grinning wide as he pulled their bodies closer together. 

“Glad to hear it,” he said, “Because I definitely plan on earning it tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers,   
> Are you feeling cozy? Sensitive? Already looking for more mischief?  
> I hope you enjoyed this soft little departure. More (dirtier) things are already in the works, so stay tuned. As always, if you feel compelled to leave a kudos or a comment, I cherish each and every one.   
> Thank you for taking the time to read!  
> Until next time, take care of yourselves.
> 
> Sordidly yours,   
> Amorous Flammetta

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest readers,  
> I hope your forearms aren't sore after this one! Stay tuned for some sweetness between these two. Work starts on the aftercare fic tomorrow.  
> As always, any and all kudos and comments are always read, reread, cherished, and appreciated.  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Take care of yourselves, darlings. 
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
